Fix my Broken Soul
by imperfectly-perfected
Summary: Elena finds Damon's diaries from when he was seven years old right up to present day, realising Damon's life was nothing like she thought it was she tries to talk to him - but there's a little spell getting in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe I am starting ANOTHER story! I'm even mad at myself and I almost wasn't going to post this but I figured I have one chapter left on two stories so when I finish those I basically still be one story ahead. Does that make sense? Maybe I'm just convincing myself a little? Well I always wan't to write about Damon's human years but I wanted to write him and Elena too so this is my compromise! I even involved maths in this! Damon is seven years older than Stefan because (I'm just guessing) I'd say Damon was about 24 when he was turned and Stefan was 17.**

**Has anyone else imagined Damon as a kid? How cute would he be?!**

**Summary:**

**Whatever the hell these books are they're old. I wipe the dust off the spine of the first one, it reads 1847. I frown is confusion, picking it up. I open the first page then realise exactly what it is, Damon's Diary! I stare down in shock at the rest of them, wiping away the dust rapidly. They each have a year on them, right up till present day.**

**Disclaimer:**

** I don't own these characters and I'm not making money from this (I wish). I'm not going to try and make this sentence funny because no one really cares and we all want to own Damon so on with it.**

* * *

I sigh, dropping my head back onto the couch. How long is Damon going to be? I know I upset him yesterday, first I say I like him the way he is then I practically tell him how much I'd hate it to be anything like him. I'm scared, but I never wanted to hurt him. So now I'm just sitting in the boarding house, waiting for him to make an appearance so I can try to apologise.

I just don't know what to do! Damon is telling me to just do it, be a vampire, be who I am now - just like him. And I know he's right, I know that's what I need to do. But then there's Stefan, and he's telling me to hold on. Hold on to who I was.

Everything's new, I'm feeling things I don't want to feel. I changing, growing into myself. And the person I'm growing into…. Knows Damon is the one I need.

How do I tell someone that? How can I just give everything up and go to Damon? Who does that make me? I told Stefan he was the best decision I'd ever made, and that was true - at the time. But now I just don't know.

I turn and look at the old grandfather clock across the room. It's been half an hour and I still have no idea where Damon is, he's not answering his phone either. Maybe he left something in his room to tell us where he went, he wouldn't just disappear. I make my way to his room, convincing myself that is the only reason I'm going there.

I look around, nothing. Great, now what? Something across the room catches my eye, his wardrobe door is left open. Walking over to it I spot a row boxes on the floor, each of them different. My curiosity getting the best of me I look around to make sure no one is near and open the first box, which also seems to be the oldest.

Dust flies out, I have to wave my hand to get rid of it. Whatever the hell is in this box it's old. It's books, lots of books. I wipe the dust off the spine of the first one, it reads 1847. I frown in confusion, picking it up. I open the first page then realise exactly what it is, Damon's Diary! I stare down in shock at the rest of them, wiping away the dust rapidly. They each have a year on them, the last one is 1892.

I open the other boxes and my suspicions are confirmed. The next box has 1893 to 1938. I remember Stefan telling me he was seventeen when he was turned and Damon was twenty-four. Doing the maths in my head I come to the conclusion that Damon started writing in these when he was seven years old. The same year Stefan was born.

I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself, what harm can a seven year old's thoughts do? _Damon would be mad_ my mind reasons, _but Damon doesn't have to know,_ I think. I flip open the first page without giving it any more thought.

_Diary,_

_Ma gave me this today, she tells me I should get my thoughts out through it. I really do not understand because I believe this is actually talking to yourself…or writing to yourself. Either way it makes no sense to me. But Ma says I should so I suppose there must be a good reason for this._

_My baby brother was born two days ago, I'm so happy I'll finally have someone to play with! He's tiny at the moment and all he does is scream but Ma says he'll grow out of it soon, I hope so, otherwise he'll be no fun at all. His name is Stefan. We all chose it together._

_There is something that confuses me though. Ma seems sad, I can not imagine why. She has two sons now and we are both very happy. Well I believe Stefan is, but he never stops crying. The maid says he is happy though. Father never leaves Ma's side and he seems different too. I feel as if there's something they're not telling me. Today I saw Father crying, I have never seen him cry._

_I wish I could help but I have no idea what is wrong._

_Damon_

I stare down at the page smiling softly. My eyes are rimmed with tears and I know I shouldn't be reading this but I can't help it. Little Damon is so sweet which is why I'm worried. By the sound of it it seems as if their mum is dying, weak from child birth. I can only wish I'm wrong. No one deserves to loose their mum, especially at seven years old.

My head snaps up as I hear the front door close. Quickly I close the lid on the boxes, putting them back where they belong. I look down at the diary I was reading and make a quick decision to put it in my bag. Damon will never know it's gone, he hasn't opened that box in years I reassure myself.

"Elena?" Damon calls. I pull myself together as he walks through the door. He looks me up and down, seemingly nervous about something. I would be too if I left my life's diaries where anyone could get them. "You called me?"

"Yeah…I just, wanted to apologise for last night." I smiled weakly.

"You've already apologised. I get it, you got caught up in the moment, we both did." Damon sighs, walking over and closing his wardrobe doors.

"Not for that." that gets his attention, he turns round to face me.

"What for then?" He asks with no hint of emotion. I'm taken aback for a second before I realise I would probably have my walls up that high after what I did to him.

"Well, for telling you I like you just way you are then practically saying how I'd never want to be anything like you." I dive straight in.

"Well I wasn't being that harsh about it myself but thanks for that." Damon smiles mockingly.

"Please just hear me out?" I ask.

"Sure Elena," Damon sighs, leaning back against his closed wardrobe doors with his arms folded.

"I know your right, who you are, who we were at that party - that's how vampires should be. Caroline grew into herself when she became a vampire, I'm growing into myself, turning into someone I don't like, someone -"

"like me" Damon cuts off, looking away from me.

"That's not it though Damon! I'm changing, everything about me! My feelings are changing everything is wrong, this is not how I should be." I exclaim.

Damon's eye snap up to meet mine and he starts to walk towards me, "Your right Elena, you are changing. Your stronger, tougher, _different_, but your not becoming a different _person_, your growing into _yourself_. You're no longer some teenager girl that needs protecting, hell, you never were. Stop being ashamed of who you are. Let go of who you think you need to be, who everyone else thinks you need to be."

Damon finishes, his face inches from mine, "and _that's_ the problem Damon. Your telling me to let go and Stefan's telling me to hold on. Deep down I know your right but Bonnie and everyone else are telling me your wrong! Who am I meant to believe?"

Damon shakes his head and looks away, "at the end of the day all your left with is how you feel. Only you know what's right for you, no one else. Remember that."

I look down "I am sorry Damon." I whisper.

"I know you are Elena. You know the way out."

I nod, knowing he's not only talking about the door. I look back one more time before leaving.

* * *

I sit on my bead, it's dark outside now and I still can't stop thinking about what Damon said. He's right, I know he is. But if I let go of the girl I used to be, who else do I let go of in the process? Stefan, Bonnie?

I sigh, I can't think about this any more. I consider it for about two seconds before pulling Damon's diary out my bag. I turn off all the lights and move to sit on the window seat, the moon is illuminating the page, not that I need it. Vampire and all.

I open to the next entry and start to read.

_Diary,_

_I held Stefan today for the first time. He looks a lot like father where as I look like Ma, she always teases Father for brooding. I really hope Stefan doesn't brood like Father! I don not know why I wasn't allowed to see him before, but I overheard father talking to are nanny asking if Stefan was better. He seems fine to me but I can not help worrying, what if he is ill?_

_I wanted to ask Ma but I was not allowed into her chambers. I have not seen her all day and this scares me, what if she is sick like Stefan was?_

_Damon_

Quickly I flip to the next entry. It's a day late.

_Diary,_

_I sat with mother all day yesterday, it is what she wanted. She told me me and Stefan should protect each other no matter what, then she told me she had to go. I did not know what she meant at first, she told me she had to go to the angels but I know what that means. I remember when she said Grandfather had gone to live with the angels. He was sick and I have not seen him since. I don't want Ma to live with the Angels. I will never see her again if she does and she can not leave me. She looked so sick though, her eyes are not blue like mine any more, they have turned grey and dull._

_Father took me out of the room when she started coughing. I am so scared. She can not leave me, she is the only one who understands me. Father has not been out of her room all night but I saw some men in black coats enter. Our nanny closed my door so I could not see what was happening. I just want to make sure Ma is okay._

_Damon_

I close it quickly, there's no way I'm reading any more tonight. I run my hand through my hair, pushing it out my eyes and climb into bed.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm actually quite proud of it but none of that matters if you don't like it so please let me know if you do? And if you've read Yesterday's memories I have updated it! After four months... a little late I know (whoops). **

**I always imagined Damon's mum to look like him since Stefan looks more like their father. I wanted to see what over people thought and I think all together there are about three fic's on Damon and his mum. They're all one shots, some of them not so good... . I really feel like Damon's past needs to be explored more on the show, but until then you'll have to settle for this.**

**So, please review. Every review gives a hug to little Damon which by next chapter you are definitely going to want to do * angst alert***


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been quite a long wait I know, and I'm really sorry for that, life's just getting in the way. I always am writing though, in my notebook I carry round with me everywhere, and I've already almost finished the next chapter so there's one good thing. I don't really have much else to say other than I hope you enjoy this, it's a little bit shorter than what I normally write but the next chapter will be up sooner because I decided to cut the end off of this one and add it to that.**

* * *

The first rays of the morning sun shine into my bedroom, reminding me I can't lie here peacefully any more; sitting up I run a hand through my hair, knocking something off my bed in the processes, looking down I sigh. Damon's dairy. God, why did I take it?

I get out of bed, placing the diary on my bedside stand and trudge into my bathroom. After getting dressed and doing my make up I sit back down on my bed, picking up the diary.

_Diary,_

_Ma passed last night. She is gone away to the angels now, how could she? How could she leave me here? What about Stefan? I heard father crying all night, he left at about two in the morning and hasn't been back since. __Our nanny is __looking after Stefan, how am I meant to love him when he took Ma away? _

_This is not how it should be, we should all be happy, a family. I do not know how to feel. I was angry Ma left, however our nanny said she had no choice. I feel numb, I have not even cried and everyone in the house is worried. Except my father, who I still have not seen. I do not want to cry though, crying would mean I must accept what has happened and eventually move on. That will hurt to much, I can not move on. So I will just keep it inside._

My eyes burnt with tears. Damon had pent up all his feelings from such a young age, that wasn't healthy for anyone, especially a seven year old. I flip to the next page, seeing it was dated the same day.

_Diary,_

_I can hardly even write at this point, everything hurts but I know I must not tell anyone_ _what happened. I think the staff know, they must have heard me. I do not know why he did it, I am his son and I love him. Father came in late tonight, I do not even know what time it is now. Very early, the sun is not up yet. He smelt like the worst of things, taverns and brothels. His face had bruises as if he'd been in a fight, all I wanted to know was what was wrong, if I could help. He took one look at me then dragged me up the stairs, throwing me to the floor of his room. He looked at me like I was the most disgusting thing on this earth, then started kicking me so hard it felt like everything was breaking. I feel broken. He hauled me up and threw me against his bedroom wall, the back of my head started bleeding, it still is. I feel so sick but I do not know what to do. He stopped then, when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs, one of the maids came into his room while I was on the floor. I do not know who it was, I could hardly keep my eyes open. The person sounded scared, my father told them I had just fell down the stairs. I do not know if they believed it, I hope they didn't. The maid gave me medicine and sent me to bed. I have just woken now, how can I sleep when my father plagues my nightmares? I wish Ma where here._

Upon hearing a very loud banging on my bedroom door I quickly wipe my eyes, checking in the mirror for any evidence of tears. When I saw none I sighed, opening the door, just for a furious Damon to storm past me, right to the dairy that I left carelessly next to my bed.

"How much did you read, Elena?" Damon spoke quietly, but I've never seen him this mad at me before.

"Damon..." I tried to reason, unable to come up with anything. All I can think of is his father, what he did to him.

"Elena." Damon warned, and it actually scared me.

"Your Father..." I whispered, hoping he won't hear for some stupid reason.

"God!" Damon exclaimed, knocking everything of my desk and slamming his fist into it. The glass mirror above it shattered into tiny little pieces.

"Hey" I walked over, grabbing his hand softly, though he still wouldn't look at me.

"I don't want, nor need your pity Elena" Damon spat.

"I'm not pitying you Damon. But no child deserves that."

"I learnt not to be a child after that." He shrugged. "That's not all", Damon winced, drumming his fingers against the oak of my dresser, "I really didn't want anyone reading those...but I couldn't just burn them. So I had Bree put a spell on them to make sure no-one would be able to read them."

"What do you mean? I can read them." I said, confused.

"I know that's why I don't understand, the spell was meant to blind you."

"What?! Isn't that a little extreme Damon?!" I exclaimed. This is not happening, there is no way.

"Relax...it didn't work, obviously."

"Blind someone, that is unbelievable!"

"About as unbelievable as that fact that you would steal a journal I wrote when I was seven."

"Look... I'm sorry-" I got cut off by a loud thump coming from Damon stairs. Damon and I looked at each other before flashing down there.

In the kitchen was a little buy with with his head tucked into his knees, all you could see was a mass of tangled dark brown hair, torn clothes and...blood. I looked to Damon, but couldn't get any reaction. He was frozen to the spot, not even blinking, just starring at the boy, "Damon?" I said, trying to get his attention, but instead the boy looked up at me, his blue eyes glassy with tear trailing down his checks. Then it all fell into place...those eyes only belong to one person. "Shit", I mumble, looking to Damon who had clearly already realised my latest discovery.

I was obviously going to get nothing out of Damon, well, my Damon. Hesitantly I walked over to the boy, who didn't take his eyes off of me, and knelled down next to him. "Hey", I murmured, not quiet sure what to say. I scanned him over, there were bruises everywhere on his body, and the back of his head was damp with what I knew was blood.

I reached my hand forward, to place it on his arm, but quickly he moved away. "It's alright", I spoke quietly, "I won't hurt you."

"Where am I miss?" Damon whispered, gripping onto his legs so tightly his hands were turning white.

"We should get him to mine." Damon spoke flatly from across the room, making both are heads snap up. I nodded and stood, looking down to Damon, who seemed to be looking up at me for reassurance.

I turned to my Damon, unsure of what to do. "He won't be able to walk".

Damon sighed, looking down at the younger version of himself. "Then you'll have to carry him."

"I am right here and I can manage myself", little Damon said from on the floor.

"Really? Well please try not to get any more blood on the floor", Damon spoke, showing no emotion and walking out the door.

He's really not handling this well, I think to myself, turning back to little Damon. "Come on", I smiled, offering my hand. He takes a second before grabbing onto it and pulling himself up. I can tell how much pain he's in by the way he's walking, though he still chooses not to say anything. I didn't comment on it either, but when we got outside his eyes went wide, "What is it? Are you okay?" I instantly started to panic.

"Miss...what is that?" He asked, pointing to Damon's car where he was sitting in the drivers seat, starring out the window and tapping impatiently on his dashboard.

"It's a um...a way of travel where I'm from. Like a carriage without the horses." I saw Damon roll his eyes from his car at my explanation.

"It looks much nicer." little Damon commented, I look down at him and notice the actual pain he's in just from standing up.

"Come on" I said, rushing him into the car.

Little Damon sits in the back while I sit in the front with my Damon. Just as he was about to start the car he winces, grabbing just below his heart. "What is it?" I frown.

"I don't know..it hurt for a little bit but now it's...like warmth." Damon tried to explain.

"What?"

"It's nothing bad I just feel a little... different." Damon shrugged, "text Bonnie tell her to meet us at the boarding house."

* * *

**Okay, so to be honest I am seriously nervous about adding little Damon to this, simply because it's a strange plot idea. There is a huge turn of events coming soon when you find out something about kid Damon, but I'm not going to say anything about that right now, feel free to guess though. You're all usually very good at it from the messages some of you have sent me.**

**On another note I have a new poll up that you can vote on if you like and I think that's all. I hope you're all having a great winter and that it will snow in all our area's soon so we don't have to go to school, peace and remember to review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**How much faster was this one? I'm having a sick day today :(, so I decided to finish this chapter off. I'm not sure how long It'll be till the next one, but I've planned it roughly in my head. Thank you for all your sweet reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?!" I exclaimed. How can this be happening, how is this even possible?

"Bree put on a different spell from what she told you, I have no idea how to reverse it when I don't even know what it is." Bonnie rambled, running a hand through her hair whilst pacing the room.

"Well what are you going to do witch?! He could be missing from his time, this could change the past, do you not realise that!" Damon spoke through his teeth, furious.

"You put the spell on them Damon." Bonnie yelled, getting stressed out more and more by the second.

"No, I told Bree to put a protection spell on them. She said if anyone read them it would blind them! Not send me here!" Damon yelled back, storming closer to Bonnie.

I ran in front of him, resting my hand on his chest. "Yelling isn't going to fix this Damon. Just take a moment to think. That is you up there, and you know the last entry I read. How do you think you feel right now? Do you remember how you felt back then?" I asked, trying to make him see through his rage.

Damon swallowed and nodded. As much as I know how hard this must be for him, Damon needs to understand, "and now not only that, but you've been brought here, where everything's different, with people yelling downstairs about how to get rid of you."

"I can hear him…me, I can hear me. Elena please just make it stop. I don't want to relive this." Damon begged, whispering so only I would hear. I listened upstairs wondering what he was talking about and then I heard, it was the faint sound of tears, so quite it was obvious the boy was trying to make no sound.  
"You want me to…?" I questioned.

"Please" Damon whispered.

"Sort this out with Bonnie. I'll….get you down here." I smiled, squeezing his hand before running upstairs.

"Damon?" I called out, hearing no reply I followed the noise of the faint sobs. He was sitting on my window seat, his knees tucked up to his chin, staring out the window.

I bit my lip nervously, how am I supposed to deal with this? I walk over before I can talk myself out of it, sitting down next to Damon. "Hey," I say softly.  
When he doesn't reply I try again, "It's okay, I know you're scared but you don't need to be scared of me."

Finally he turns to look at me and I gasp in shock, instantly I feel the need to rip his father's heart out and shove it down his throat, how could anyone do this to a seven year old kid. There's a huge purple bruise down the right side of his face, his lip is cut and a three centimetre long gash on his forehead looks like it just stopped bleeding.

"Damon!" I murmured, my ears watery, matching his.

"It's quiet alright miss, accidents happen. It was silly of me to run down the stairs." I felt my heart clench as he repeats his father's words, with a weak smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He looks like he's about to burst out in tears.

"It's okay honey. I know what your father did and he's a disgusting, sick man, but your safe now." I force a smile, trying to do anything to take the pain from his eyes.

"I just fell, honestly." Damon looked like he was about to break any second, so I moved closer, laying my hand on his unburied check and wiping away a stray tear that had escaped his defences.

"You can cry, I know you need to. I know what he did."

Damon bit his lip hard, before I saw his defences fall and tears start following freely down his checks as his little body rocks back and forth, shaking with the force of his sobs.

"Honey" I whispered, moving closer and wrapping my arms around his lightly, making sure not to hurt him. After a moments hesitation he throws his arms back around me, and if I would human I would probably find it hard to breathe.

"I'm scared, I heard you three talking about sending me back but I don't want to go back I want to stay here with you. I won't cause any trouble, I swear I won't" Damon rushed quickly, his grip on me tightening.

"What about your brother?" I reason, because I know, despite of what I said, Damon will still have to go back to that man. Him staying here would completely change the past, present Damon may even disappear.

"Can't you bring him here too? I can't leave my little brother alone miss, but I don't want to go back."

"Just…." I pulled back, quickly trying to change the subject "show me where it hurts" I spoke, feeling a jab of guilt going through me. I really will have to send him back to that man.

Damon looked down, swallowing hard. "You don't need to be ashamed. You can show me."

"Everywhere hurts miss, mostly on my back, where he kicked me." Damon mumbled. I feel red hot rage run through my veins, the things I would do to his father, I want to make him suffer for this. Instead I push though feeling back, speaking softly, "just turn around."

He did as I say, wincing as he turned. I bit my lip to hold back whatever was about to come out of my mouth at the site. Damon was wearing a light green shirt, and there was a huge red stain down the back of it, where his father kicked him.

Taking a deep breath, blood lust not even coming to mind, I undid the shoelace like string at the top back of his shirt, revealing a purple, green and blue bruise, the size of a book, just under his right shoulder blade. "God" I spit in disgust.

"It is fine, I can do it myself." Damon made a move to turn around.

"No, no, it's not that. It's your father, sick bastard." I rushed out. "Just stay still" I said, lifting my hand gingerly to touch the bruise. Damon winced at the lightest touch and I know what he needs. "Just…one second okay, I just need to get something from the bathroom."

I closed the bathroom door, grabbing a cup from the cupboard and biting into my wrist, letting my blood drip into the cup. When there was about a shot glass full I stop, cleaning my wrist and checking for any signs of blood. When I saw none I walk back in, seeing Damon sitting right where I left him.

"Here" I smiled, handing him the cup. "It'll heal you."

"What is it?" he looked down from the cup back up to me.

"That's not important, if you don't want to drink it that's fine, but…..I think it would be best if you did", I advised.

"It's okay, I trust you miss."

I was shocked with his confession for a moment until I pull myself together and realised he'd been calling me miss this whole time.  
"I'm Elena, by the way," I smiled.

"My name is Damon, but you seen to already know that." He looked at me questionably.

"Just drink, you'll feel better once you do."

Damon looked down at the cup one more time before tipping it down his throat, sighing softly as his wounds began to heal. "It's probably not the nicest thing you've ever tasted", I commented.

"It tasted fine to me", Damon shrugged, looking like him again, well, a little version anyway.

"Do you think you could come downstairs now?" I asked, as he tied up the back of his shirt.

"Of course...I just do not feel as if I would be welcome by your friend"

"That's not it...he was just shocked. So, do you think you can come down?"

Damon nodded, following me as we left the guest room to meet my Damon and Bonnie downstairs.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The link for my tumblr and everything are on my page and thank you for voting on the poll. Have a great day and remember to reveiw xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, and I'm so sorry. It's been way too long since I updated. I don't have any excuses but here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it :). **

* * *

I watched as the two pairs of identical blue eyes met from across the room. The first pair that had only just been introduced us were looking at the other hesitantly, almost shy but not quiet, and curiously.

The last pair that had already experienced the world at its complete worst were looking at the boy with the same curiosity and hesitance, only it wasn't as clear.

Both the pairs of eyes snapped up to meet mine, I looked to Bonnie, hoping she'd have some idea of what to do. She was just staring down and the younger version of Damon, seeming to be assessing him.

"Bonnie?" I said her name as a question with hope she would understand.

She nods at me, "Come here", She instructs the two Damon's.

My Damon rolled his eyes, walking over to Bonnie. I looked down to the younger Damon, who was subtly looking up at me for reassurance, I just nodded.

The two Damon's did as Bonnie directed, sitting down Indian style opposite each other. Bonnie sat on the left of them and I walked over to sit on the right.

"link hands", Bonnie commands. We do as she says, both Damon's hands gripping into mine rather tightly.

"vesmatos sarbay contilluim heso lupeio vandray" Bonnie chanted. I would've laughed at how both Damon's hands simultaneously tightened around mine more if not for the situation.

Bonnie's eyes snapped open and everyone turned to look at her, "I know what it is", Bonnie frowned, looking at me.

"So can we send him back?" Damon asked her, getting straight to the point.

"Not exactly...I should probably explain later", she spoke knowingly, and gestured to Damon.

"Or you could explain now", the younger Damon suggested in a not so nice way. "I want to hear what you plan on doing with me."

"Elena." Bonnie complained.

"Damon." I looked to the child, pleading with him. "We'll tell you later, we just have to hear it for ourselves first."

"You mean you will listen to what miss Bonnie has to say, decide what I am allowed to hear then tell me the edited, child appropriate version? Nope, I think I would rather stick around." Damon shrugged, making himself comfortable.

"Did you never had manners? I guess we should blame the parents if your this bad when you're just seven." I stared at Bonnie in shock. How could she say something like that to him? Just as I was about to speak, Damon was ahead of me.

"My parents-" he started, looking almost furiously at Bonnie. Just to be cut off by...himself? God, this was confusing.

"Spit it out witchy."

"He hasn't time travelled...he's not even a person really."

I held my hand up to the pair of them, just as they were about to start at her.

"What do you mean, Bonnie?"

"Well...as crazy as it sounds, even to me. I've never heard of it, but...he's a representation."

"Of what?" My Damon rolled his eyes, clearly getting inpatient.

"Of you, Damon, of your soul."

"My what?" Damon laughed. It was hollow.

"Your soul. It appears that he represents your soul from a young age. Not because of his appearance, nearly everyone's souls look like their child form, simply because a soul is someone's most vulnerable point. Metaphorically speaking. And almost every imagines their most vulnerable to when they were a child. But right now, I'd say this representation of your soul is genuinely seven years old." Bonnie frowned, observing the child as though he were an exhibit.

"That's bull, Bonnie, and you know it. I mean, I'm pretty sure I don't even have a soul, let alone that it could appear in human form in front of me." Damon scoffed, standing up as if to walk away.

"Damon sit down. We at least have to hear her out." I sighed and run a hand over my face. "But Bonnie, you have to see Damon's point! Look at him, your saw how he was bleeding when he came in. That's human. And why would he think he was from another time?"

"I don't know, Elena. I'll have to look more into it. Right now we must make sure the two of them stay together though. Being apart from each other could have some pretty bad outcomes." Bonnie warns, standing up.

"Thank you, Bon. And...hurry, please." I said the last part so only she could hear. Though I knew Damon would still be listening in.

"I will", Bonnie nodded, sending my a reassuring smile before leaving.

"You hungry?" I spoke awkwardly, trying to break the tension filled room.

"No, thank you, Elena." Damon mumbled, pulling himself up to sit on the sofa. "Do you mind if I retire for the night?"

"Of course not, there's three spare rooms up the stairs to the right." I smiled, trying to play everything off as normal. When the buy disappeared from my sight, I turned to Damon. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Damon run a hand over his face and through his black tresses, before sitting on the sofa. "I don't know, Elena. I don't know what to do."

I bit my lip, shuffling on my feet for a moment. I rolled my eyes at my nerves, and sat next to him. "We're going to work this out, Damon." I put my hand on his arm, just for him to shrug it off.

"Why did you have to look at those stupid, old journals, Elena. Why can you never just leave good enough alone?!" He snapped, standing up and leaning against the opposite wall.

I sighed, running my hands over my legs, I stood. "I know what I did was wrong. I know that this is bringing back memories that you don't want to think about and I'm so sorry." I walked over to him while I was speaking. "I made a mistake and I'm sorry, but I can't change it now. I hate seeing you like this, Damon. I want to be here for you. Please, let me." I begged, grasping his hand in my own.

After a few seconds of silence Damon spoke, "I can't", he closed his eyes for half a second, pulling his hand from mine. "I can't spend time with you like this, being so close to you, feeling like this, knowing that I have no right to. You chose Stefan, Elena. Thank you, I know you're not doing this on purpose, but I just can't." Damon smiled weakly.

The moment was broken when the front door opened, revealing Stefan. On instinct I moved away from Damon. Instantly regretting it, I looked up, but his eyes were cold once again.

"Stefan, you've missed a lot."

* * *

**I swear Stefan is just in TVD to be a cockblocker. Anyway, I want you all to know how much I appreciate every single review, alert and favourite I get. I know I ****definitely don't deserve them (yes, I'm being genuine). I wish there was something I could do to prove this, so remember if you ever need anything you can just ask me, because I feel as if I'm not showing it with the updates. xx**


End file.
